


Trip en montagne

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott débarque dans le Loft de l’ancien Alpha et déclare qu’il veut faire un truc pour rapprocher toute la meute, souder les liens, blablabla. Bon, ok, pourquoi pas ? Se dit le jeune Hale. Là où il a grimacé, c’est quand il apprend que ce moment « meutien » se passera dans une station de ski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip en montagne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErikaKeysie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/gifts).



> JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN!!!!!!
> 
> Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'avais écrit pour celle de l'année dernière? Non? 4 mois? Voila lol Du coup cette année, j'ai écrit un défi lancé par Ma Nouchette d'Amour, Erika Keysie. C'était pas spécialement prévu pour cette date, mais je me suis dit "pourquoi pas?" Pis du fluff pour la saint valentin, c'est bien non? Bon j'ai pas complètement rempli le contrat, puisque je vire lemon a un moment, mais voila. Donc le contrat global, c'était : 6 à 7000 mots ou trois chapitres et du fluff, du fluff et encore du fluff :D
> 
> Prompt de départ : La meute part au ski, Derek et Stiles ont horreur de ça et ils restent au chalet devant la cheminée ou au bar bref ils traînent ensemble. 
> 
> Pour que ça fonctionne, on va oublier que Beacon Hills est une ville californienne et dire qu'ils sont plus au nord, genre frontière Alaska ou canadienne, ou ce que vous voulez, mais là où il y a de la neige ^^

Derek se demande encore ce qu’il fait là. Et où est ce « là » ? Attendez, je vous raconte !!! Vous êtes installés ? Parfait.

Au début des vacances d’hiver, Scott débarque dans le Loft de l’ancien Alpha et déclare qu’il veut faire un truc pour rapprocher toute la meute, souder les liens, blablabla. Bon, ok, pourquoi pas ? Se dit le jeune Hale. Là où il a grimacé, c’est quand il apprend que ce moment « meutien » se passera dans une station de ski.

Comprenez le bien, c’est pas qu’il ne sait pas skier, il sait, merci bien. C’est juste qu’il n’aime pas ça. Ça date de ses 14 ans, quand il est allé skier avec sa famille et qu’il a croisé le chemin d’une mouffette. Mais si, une moufette, vous savez, la bestiole noire et blanche qui vous jette un truc à l’odeur affreuse à la tronche si vous avez le malheur de vous approcher de trop près. Un sconse si vous préférez. Voilà, ça. Bref, avec un séjour mortifiant dans la baignoire et une semaine à puer comme une décharge en plein soleil, il avait juré de ne plus jamais remonter sur des skis. Ou de s’approcher d’un sconse.

(Note à lui-même : Faire en sorte que Stiles n’apprenne jamais cette histoire, sous peine d’entendre un truc du genre : « Comment ? Le grand méchant loup a peur de la petite mouffette toute mignonne ? » L’humain en rirait et lui amènerait une peluche sconse. Ou pire, une vraie bestiole.)

Après moults discussions (lire : engueulades et cris), la meute (Lydia) décide d’aller dans une station pas très loin de chez eux, de taille moyenne, pas très connue, mais pas totalement paumée en pleine cambrousse, non plus. Le compromis idéal, en somme. Pour tout le monde, sauf Derek.

Le loup de naissance ne dit rien, mais n’en pense pas moins. Il décide qu’il ne va pas gâcher le plaisir des jeunes, sauf que lui restera au chalet ou au bar, à lire au coin du feu avec un verre de bon vin chaud. Oui, il sait que l’alcool ne lui fait rien, ça n’empêche qu’il apprécie le goût d’un bon vin comme tout le monde.

Sauf qu’envolé ses rêves de quiétude et de solitude. A peine arrivé, il découvre que Stiles ne sait pas skier. Ou qu’il refuse de skier, les raisons ne sont pas très claires. En tout cas, l’humain ne s’approchera pas d’une paire de skis, même si on le paye pour ça. Ça au moins, c’est plus que clair. C’est même très clair pour toute la station. Ce n’est pas que Stiles fasse un caprice ou se mette à hurler. C’est plutôt qu’il est plus que véhément dans son argumentation. Argumentation qui implique des mots tels que : « Tu peux aller crever », « même pas en rêve », « si tu t’approches de moi avec des skis, je vais te bourrer de tellement d’Aconit, que tu finiras par fleurir ». Très claire, je vous dis.

Sauf pour Lydia, apparemment, puisque la Banshee prend sur elle d’attraper le récalcitrant par le bras et de tenter de le traîner en direction du magasin de locations de matériel. Là, il y a des cris.

               - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!! MÊME PAS EN REVE !!!! SI TU ME FORCES A SKIER, JE JURE QUE JE DETRUIS TA GARDE-ROBE ET QUE TON MAQUILLAGE HAUT DE GAMME VA DEVENIR DU MAQUILAGE DE GRANDE SURFACE !!!!! ET JE RACONTE A TOUT LE MONDE CE QUI S’EST PASSE LE SAMEDI 17 OCTOBRE, IL Y A DEUX ANS !!!!

La blonde vénitienne le lâche comme si elle venait de se brûler et lui jette un regard blessé face à cette trahison. Ok, elle n’est plus la jeune fille superficielle, mais on ne déconne pas avec les affaires de Lydia Martin, bon dieu !

Et pire que tout, l’humain a juré, JURE, de ne jamais reparler de ce jour honnis où il l’a surprise en train de… De… Non, elle ne peut pas le dire. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et promettent une vengeance à la hauteur de cette forfaiture.

Kira intervient de sa petite voix fluette et hésitante.

               - Enfin Stiles, tu ne vas pas rester tout seul, pendant qu’on sera tous sur les pistes, argumente-t-elle.

Ne demandez pas à Derek ce qui lui passe par la tête. Ne le demandez pas ! Il n’en sait rien lui-même. Tout ce qu’il sait, c’est qu’il ouvre la bouche et déclare :

               - Il ne sera pas tout seul, je ne skie pas non plus.

Regards éberlués de tous les membres de la meute. Oui, même Stiles.

Alors ok, Derek et Stiles n’ont pas le meilleur dossier quand on en vient au temps qu’ils ont passé ensemble. Si on regarde les détails, ce dossier pourrait éventuellement mentionner, ça dépend de qui l’a rempli, des plaquages au mur, des visages entrant violemment en contact avec un volant, des coups de poings en plein visage et autre moment marquant.

Mais allez, c’est loin tout ça, non ? Derek n’a pas menacé Stiles depuis… Depuis au moins deux jours, ça compte, non ? Et quand on regarde bien, cette menace n’était même pas la faute de Derek. L’humain n’avait qu’à pas lui manger tous ses pop-corns. Donc, c’est la faute de Stiles. CQFD.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que personne n’a l’air de penser que c’est une bonne idée de les laisser seuls, ensemble, toute la journée, pendant 5 longs jours. Comme s’ils ne savaient pas se tenir. Pfff, ah ben elle est belle la confiance.

               - Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va aller se caler au coin du feu, au chalet principal et ça ira très bien, insiste le loup de naissance.

Franchement, s’il n’était pas Derek Hale, les regards sceptiques pourraient être blessants. Ils le sont, n’allez pas croire le contraire, c’est juste qu’il est doué pour le cacher. Un froncement de sourcils à peine plus prononcé que d’habitude et hop, le tour est joué.

               - Bon, si tu es sûr, approuve Scott, avec quand même une bonne dose d’hésitation dans la voix.

Le reste de la meute s’éloigne en direction du magasin de location, tandis que Derek rejoint déjà le chalet principal.

               - Mais… Mais… Mais c’est qu’ils me laissent ici, ces lâcheurs, balbutie Stiles, avant de hurler en direction de ceux qu’il pensait ses amis : S’IL ME TUE, VOUS AUREZ MA MORT SUR LE CONSCIENCE ET JE REVIENDRAIS VOUS HANTER !!!!

Rien que pour ça, quand l’humain court pour se mettre à sa hauteur, Derek le pousse « accidentellement » dans une congère. Comme s’il était du genre à se faire prendre et à laisser un cadavre traîner, pff n’importe quoi.

OoOoO

Ça doit faire dix minutes que les deux hommes sont installés dans des fauteuils rembourrés et moelleux, postés au coin du feu, que déjà le jeune Hale se dit qu’il a dû un peu trop se faire cogner en pleine tête. C’est la seule explication plausible au fait qu’il ait accepté… Proposé volontairement et sans qu’on lui demande rien, de passer du temps seul avec cette pile sur patte qu’est Stiles Stilinski. Normalement, quand les autres membres de la meute sont là, l’effet est dilué. Il y a toujours quelqu’un qui bouge ou parle pour détourner l’attention du jeune hyperactif. Là, il n’y a personne. Personne d’autre que Derek. Ça va le rendre dingue.

Stiles ne se tient pas tranquille. Mais alors pas du tout. L’humain se gratte, bougonne, ronchonne, change de position toutes les trois secondes (oui, il exagère, il fait ce qu’il veut). Mais le pire, c’est qu’il argumente avec les personnages de son roman. Et ce n’est même pas un roman fait pour argumenter dessus en plus. Un roman graphique Star Wars. Y a quoi à argumenter avec ça, franchement ?

               - Stiles, gronde aussi silencieusement que possible le loup-garou.

L’humain l’ignore royalement. Ou ne l’entend réellement pas. Allez savoir avec lui. Pourtant, il cesse son incessant manège pendant environ 30 secondes. Avant de recommencer.

D’une main ferme et légèrement brusque (juste un peu, pas beaucoup, il marquera à peine !!), Derek abat sa main sur le genou tremblotant du plus jeune. Plus jeune qui piaille comme si quelqu’un venait de lui plaquer un couteau contre la gorge. Derek lève les yeux au ciel et se renfrogne un peu plus. Si si, c’est possible, la preuve.

               - Mec, ça va pas de ma faire peur comme ça ? Commence aussitôt à se plaindre Stiles. Je vais avoir une crise cardiaque ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Surtout d’une crise cardiaque !

Derek regrette amèrement d’avoir fait quelque chose. C’est encore pire qu’avant, parce que l’humain ne ronchonne plus, il parle à voix haute. Et pire que tout (oui, il est possible qu’il fasse pire) il se lance dans une envolée digne des plus grandes tragédies grecques sur les méfaits des tachycardies sur son pauvre cœur, qui lâchera sûrement avant l’heure à cause de tous ses sursauts que le loup cause. Et patati, et papata. Et blablabli et blablabla. Ça dure 3 minutes et 27 secondes, avant que Derek ne craque.

D’un bond, il se lève, empoigne Stiles par le col de son pull et le traine dehors. Mauvaise idée, parce qu’alors, l’humain se lance dans une description détaillée de toutes les maladies qu’il va attraper à cause du loup. Parce que :

\- _Mec_ , il fait genre 2° dehors, je vais choper la mort. Tu veux vraiment que je meure en fait. C’est pas juste une idée que je me fais. Je l’avais dit à Scott, je lui avais dit. Et lui était là : « Mais non, mais non. Derek blablabla » Et moi, j’étais là : « Je te jure que » humpff.

Une poignée de neige en pleine bouche le fait taire et crachoter.

Stiles cligne des yeux quelques instants, puis ouvre et ferme la bouche -toujours pleine de neige, rappelons-le- comme un poisson hors de l’eau. Derek ne peut pas se retenir, c’est tellement drôle de le voir comme ça, qu’il éclate de rire.

L’humain plisse les yeux, une expression dangereuse dans son regard et sa bouche se tort en un rictus tout ce qu’il y a de plus inquiétant. Sauf que la tête rejetée en arrière, Derek manque tout ça. Ce qui est totalement la raison pour laquelle il se retrouve avec de la neige dans le pantalon. C’est uniquement à cause de ça qu’il couine comme si quelqu’un venait de lui jeter un baquet d’eau glacée à la figure. Ce qui n’est pas loin de la vérité.

Sans qu’il puisse s’en empêcher, les yeux du Bêta flashent bleu et il se jette sur le plus jeune dans l’intention évidente de lui foutre la tête la première dans le premier tas de neige venue. Sauf qu’après autant de temps passé avec des loups, Stiles a appris deux ou trois trucs. Comme se carapater en vitesse. Ce qu’il fait dès qu’il a sorti sa main du pantalon du loup. Autant dire qu’il a 5 secondes d’avance, qu’il perd malheureusement trop rapidement.

Derek se jette sur lui, l’aplatissant au sol et expulsant tout l’air de ses poumons.

               - Vire ton gros cul de mon dos !!! S’égosille le plus jeune.

Derek en reste un instant interloqué, avant de regarder vite fait la partie invoquée et de l’observer d’un œil critique.

               - Tu trouves vraiment que j’ai un gros cul ? Demande-t-il, sincèrement, mais sans bouger de sa position.

Stiles relève la tête et se tord le cou pour pouvoir le regarder. C’est sûr, en plus de chopper une pneumonie, il va avoir un torticolis.

               - T’es sérieux, là ? S’exclame-t-il. Tu sais très bien que tu as le cul d’un dieu grec !!! Maintenant, bouge !! Les muscles, ça pèse lourd !!

Derek médite un instant les paroles de son compagnon de meute, comme pour en tester la sincérité. Puis, il se relève et aide l’humain à se remettre sur ses pieds. C’est à ce moment-là que le loup remarque que le jeune homme tremble et que ses lèvres commencent à devenir bleues.

Merde ! C’est lui que Scott va tuer, si Stiles tombe malade à cause de lui.

On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais l’Alpha prend la santé et le bien-être de son meilleur ami/frère très au sérieux. Et gare à celui qui fera le con. En l’occurrence, celui qui a fait le con, c’est Derek.

Alors oui, le jeune Hale est plus grand, plus musclé et un loup-garou depuis plus longtemps que le jeune McCall. Ça n’empêche qu’il va quand même se faire botter le cul. Et qu’il n’en a pas envie. Absolument pas.

               - Viens, on va à notre chalet. Tu vas prendre une douche bien chaude et te changer, déclare-t-il.

               - J-je v-vais mou-mourir de f-f-froid à-à-à c-cause d-de t-t-toi, accuse Stiles en claquant des dents et en bégayant.

Pour le coup, Derek se sent coupable. Il se dépêche d’aller chercher leurs vestes et ramène rapidement le jeune humain jusqu’au chalet que la meute à louer pour son séjour.

C’est un chalet qui comporte 5 chambres, trois salles de bains, un grand séjour et une presque aussi grande cuisine. Luxe du luxe, il y a un jacuzzi sur la terrasse.

Stiles se dirige en trébuchant vers la première salle de bains qu’il trouve et claque la porte derrière lui. En attendant qu’il en sorte, le loup décide de lui préparer un vrai chocolat chaud. Pas un de ses trucs avec du cacao en poudre, non. Un vrai chocolat chaud, avec du chocolat lentement fondu. Sa mère leur en faisait toujours quand il neigeait, c’est-à-dire 7 mois sur 12. Il se souvient des courses dans les forêts environnantes avec ses frères et sœurs. Une année, il devait avoir 12 ou 13 ans, ils avaient tous construit un Igloo. Un sourire attendri joue sur les lèvres du Bêta, alors qu’il ouvre les placards pour chercher le chocolat. Il sait qu’il y en a, parce qu’il a vu Scott le ranger.

Il ne va pas plus loin dans ses recherches. Une voix chevrotante l’appelle depuis la salle de bains. Rapidement, il entre dans la pièce pour découvrir que Stiles ne s’est toujours pas déshabillé et qu’il n’a même pas ouvert les robinets de la douche.

               - Mais t’attend quoi pour te déshabiller ? S’impatiente Derek.

               - J-je p-p-p-peux pas, grelotte Stiles. J-j-je s-s-suis ge-gelé. J-j-je s-s-s-sens pl-plus mes d-d-doigts.

Derek se retient de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel, parce que c’est quand même un peu de sa faute. Il s’avance pour actionner les robinets de la douche et ensuite aider l’humain à se déshabiller. Cette fois, il grogne parce que la laine du pull du bavard est rigide. Rigide parce que gelée. Merde, merde, merde.

La vitesse à laquelle il déshabille Stiles est plus que surnaturelle. Comme la force avec laquelle il le fourre sous le jet d’eau chaude de la douche.

               - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! Hurle Stiles. C’est bouillant !!!!

Derek fronce les sourcils et teste la température de l’eau, mais pour lui, c’est juste tiède. Il augmente lentement la chaleur pour ne pas créer un trop gros choc thermique et rapidement, la peau de l’humain retrouve une couleur normale.

Stiles soupire d’aise, mais il y a quelque chose dans ce soupir qui fait hausser un sourcil au loup.

               - Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Veut-il savoir.

               - La première fois que je suis à poil avec quelqu’un et il faut que ça tombe sur toi, soupire le plus jeune.

Et avant que le Bêta puisse se sentir blessé par la remarque, Stiles ajoute :

               - Prend le pas mal, hein. Mais pour une première fois, sous la douche, avec quelqu’un, j’aurais bien aimé que ce soit une personne attirée par moi, tu vois, explique-t-il, sans regarder le plus âgé.

Ça laisse Derek interloqué et figé. Parce que… Sérieusement ? Stiles ne sait pas ?

Tout le monde le sait. Tout le monde l’a compris, il y a longtemps maintenant. Tout le monde taquine Derek avec ça depuis des mois. Sérieusement, l’humain n’a pas remarqué la façon dont le Bêta le regarde ? L’humain n’a pas remarqué que Derek ne le laisse jamais en arrière ? L’humain ne sait pas qu’il est le seul que Derek n’a pas proposé de tuer, pendant toute l’affaire du Nogitsune ? L’humain n’a pas remarqué les regards ? Les gestes ? Les paroles ?

Même Scott -SCOTT bon dieu !!- a repéré tout ça et selon l’Alpha, c’est tellement évident qu’il ne comprend pas pourquoi son meilleur ami ne fait rien. Alors le jeune Hale s’était résigné à n’être qu’un ami. Un ami bougon, qui ronchonne pour un oui ou pour un non, parce que c’est ce que Stiles semble apprécier chez lui. Un ami sur qui il peut compter en toutes circonstances, qui assurera toujours ses arrières et ne le laissera jamais tomber.

Et Stiles ose dire qu’il est avec une personne qui n’est pas attirée par lui ? Il se fout de lui, non ?

Pour le coup, ça met le loup-garou en colère. Parce que Stiles se fiche clairement de ses sentiments. Il serre les poings et recule.

               - Tu te fous de moi ? Gronde-t-il. Je sais que tu prends toujours tout à la rigolade, mais sérieusement ? Tu vas vraiment faire comme si tu ne savais pas ?

Stiles le fixe, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

               - De quoi ? S’exclame-t-il.

Derek renifle légèrement, une action pleine de dérision, mais qui lui envoie l’odeur de l’humain en plein dans les sinus. Et là… Et là, ce qu’il découvre pourrait le mettre à genoux.

Incompréhension. Stupeur. Et… Espoir.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que Stiles ne sait vraiment pas ?  

Pour la première fois depuis qu’il est entré dans cette salle de bains, le loup a du mal à garder ses yeux au niveau du visage de l’humain. A quel moment a-t-il développé des épaules aussi carrées ? Le Bêta remonte très vite les yeux, parce qu’il sait que s’il les baisse, il va faire une connerie. Sauf que… Il ne peut s’empêcher de suivre une goutte d’eau qui tombe sur le cou du bavard, glisse jusqu’au creux de sa gorge, descend le long de son torse et rejoint ses consœurs dans le creux du nombril. Et de là… De là, il n’y a qu’un pas jusqu’à…

Derek avance d’un pas, presque comme si ses pieds avaient leur propre volonté, puis plonge ses yeux dans ceux de l’humain.

Stiles recule, comme pour échapper à ce regard transperçant qui semble vouloir voir jusqu’au plus profond de son âme.

C’est toujours les yeux dans ceux de Stiles que Derek commence à se déshabiller. Il faut plusieurs essais avant que le plus jeune n’arrive à parler.

               - Der-Derek, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Le loup se contente de faire un demi sourire tout en continuant à enlever ses vêtements. Il se retient de rire, alors qu’il entend distinctement le plus jeune déglutir avec difficulté. Et voir les yeux du bavard soudain muet voyager sur son corps est plus que gratifiant. C’est flatteur et érotique. Qui aurai cru qu’être simplement regardé pouvait avoir cet effet ?

Mais ce n’est pas n’importe quel regard. C’est celui de Stiles. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il n’a pas l’impression d’être un morceau de viande sur l’étal d’un boucher. Sous le regard du jeune homme, il se sent beau, chéri et désirable. Et puis, il peut bien avouer qu’il est aussi très drôle de voir Stiles tenter de ne regarder que ses yeux, avant que son regard ne se perde sur un autre endroit de son anatomie, pour remonter aussi sec, avant de recommencer.

Quand il entre dans la douche, Stiles tente encore de se reculer, bien qu’il soit déjà plaqué au mur. Et pour une fois, Derek n’y est absolument pour rien. Ou peut-être que si. Surtout qu’en plus, il place ses avants bras de part et d’autre de la tête de Stiles et se penche sur lui.

Stiles déglutit encore, alors que le loup passe la langue sur son cou avant de légèrement mordiller le tendon. L’humain gémit.

               - D-Derek, bégaye-t-il, en tentant vaillamment de ne pas réagir physiquement (A la niche mini-Stiles !) et surtout de ne pas pencher la tête pour donner un meilleur accès au loup.

               - Je te montre que la personne avec qui tu es dans cette douche est attirée par toi, murmure Derek contre sa peau.

               - Oh…

_Oh…_

Nom de dieu ! Derek-Sexy-Hale est attiré par lui, Stiles-Je trébuche sur mes propres pieds- Stilinski. Qui l’aurait cru ? Pas lui en tout cas. Sauf qu’il est compliqué de ne pas le croire, quand la bouche de Derek est collée à son cou et… Ouais, il est en train de lui faire un suçon.

Sans son accord, les mains de l’humain viennent se perdre dans les cheveux désormais trempé du Bêta et il gémit. Derek se presse contre lui et remue légèrement les hanches. Pas beaucoup, juste de quoi le faire gémir encore, parce que c’est un son plus qu’addictif. Et clairement, il est déjà accro.

               - Derek, geint Stiles.

Autant les sons qui sortent de cette bouche plus que tentatrice lui plaisent, autant le loup a très envie de savoir qu’elle goût elle a. Il entreprend alors de le découvrir. C’est presque voracement qu’il embrasse enfin le jeune homme et cette fois, ils gémissent en chœur.

               - J’ai envie de toi, souffle le loup contre la bouche qui s’ouvre pour livrer le passage à sa langue. Je te veux depuis tellement longtemps.

               - Der…

Stiles est obligé de ravaler ses mots, parce que de toute façon, il ne peut plus parler. Il n’est même pas sûr de savoir encore comment le faire. C’est comme si en le rejoignant dans la douche, l’ex Alpha avait désactivé son cerveau toujours en activité. Pour une fois, son esprit est vide de tout ce qui n’est pas Derek. La bouche de Derek sur la sienne. La langue de Derek qui caresse la sienne. Les bras de Derek qui encadrent sa tête. Derek, Derek, Derek, encore et toujours Derek. Seulement Derek.

Et puis…

               - Tu crois que le gel douche, ça fait un bon lubrifiant ? Demande l’humain, alors que le loup entreprend de lui faire un autre suçon de l’autre côté de sa gorge.

Derek se recule et fixe le jeune homme en clignant des yeux.

               - Tu crois pas que c’est aller un peu vite en besogne ? On sort ensemble depuis quoi ? 5 Minutes ? Je sais que j’ai dit que j’avais envie de toi, mais je peux attendre. C’est pas comme si on était pressé, on a le temps et…

Et merde, il babille. Il déblatère. Il… Devient comme Stiles. En fait, son bavardage incessant est contagieux. Il en hausserait presque les épaules, parce qu’au final, si c’est le prix à payer pour être en couple avec Stiles, eh bien, ça vaut le coup.

Le jeune humain pose fermement ses mains sur les joues du loup pour être sûr qu’il le regarde bien dans les yeux et dit avec ferveur :

               - Derek, j’ai envie de toi depuis la première fois que je t’ai vu dans la forêt, alors qu’on cherchait l’inhalateur de Scott. J’ai appris à te connaitre au fil des ans et je veux que tu fasses parti de ma vie. Je n’ai pas envie d’attendre. Si j’attends encore, je vais mourir de frustration et je reviendrais hanter ton cul jusqu’à la fin de ta vie !      

Un petit rire échappe au Bêta et il déclare :

               - On va vite savoir si le gel douche est un bon lubrifiant. Tu me fais confiance ?

               - Ça fait des années que je te fais confiance, s’exaspère le jeune Stilinski. Magne-toi le cul.

Derek hausse un sourcil narquois.

               - Tu parles beaucoup de mon cul, taquine-t-il en déposant de légers baisers un peu partout sur le visage de son petit-ami (ça lui fait tellement bizarre de se dire ça !) Tu as des projets pour lui ?

A ces mots, Stiles rue contre lui, frottant leurs érections ensemble.

Tendant le bras, Derek attrape la première bouteille qui lui passe sous la main et s’en verse sur les doigts, sans même regarder à qui il est. Une odeur de Bois de Santal et d’orange envahit la cabine, mais Derek n’y prête pas attention. Surtout pas alors que Stiles vient de se tourner, pour lui présenter son derrière rebondit et délectable. Derek a envie de mordre dedans.

Au lieu de ça, il se penche et alors que ses doigts enduit de gel douche se faufile entre les deux globes laiteux, il mordille et embrasse la nuque, les épaules et toutes les parties du dos de Stiles qu’il peut atteindre. Alors qu’il pousse lentement un doigt dans le canal étroit de l’humain, il sent celui-ci se crisper.

               - Ça va ? Demande-t-il, arrêtant tout mouvement, inquiet.

               - Ouais, halète le plus jeune. C’est juste… T’as les doigts plus épais que les miens.

Ce qu’implique l’humain embrase les sens du loup qui doit se retenir de le prendre là, comme ça, tout de suite. Il ne le fait pas, parce que même s’il a été élevé par des loups-garous, il n’en reste pas moins humain, mais bon sang, qu’il est dur de se retenir.

               - Tu…

Il n’a pas le temps de finir sa question que Stiles répond déjà. Ou plutôt, le devance.

               - Chaque fois que je me branle, je pense à toi et je fini inévitablement par me doigter, avoue Stiles d’une toute petite voix, l’embarras teintant son odeur.

               - Oh putain, c’est chaud, gémit Derek à son oreille.

Stiles tourne la tête, étonné.

               - Vraiment ?

               - Oh que ouais, vraiment, confirme le loup. Combien ? Le maximum ?

L’odeur d’embarras devient plus forte, aussi Derek décide-t-il d’aider un peu l’humain.

               - J’ai imaginé tellement souvent tes longs doigts en moi, murmure-t-il à son oreille. Me remplissant, m’élargissant pour que tu puisses me prendre. Travaillant mon cul et ma prostate sans relâche, jusqu’à ce que je jouisse en hurlant ton nom. Une fois, j’ai même failli mettre toute la main.

Une nouvelle fois, Stiles rue contre lui et ça suffit à faire entrer le doigt toujours pressé contre son entrée. Ils halètent ensemble.

               - Dereeeeeek, geint Stiles.

               - Combien ? Insiste le loup en commençant à entrer et sortir son doigt du canal étroit entre les reins de son jeune amant. Dis-moi combien, Stiles. Dis-moi, j’ai envie de savoir. Ou peut-être que tu préfères me montrer ?

Stiles rue encore plus et se cambre presque violemment.

               - La prochaine fois, assure Derek en ajoutant un deuxième doigt. La prochaine, tu me montreras.

               - Ouais, ouais, pantelle le jeune Stilinski. Derek, s’il te plaît !!

Derek enfonce rapidement un troisième doigt et demande :

               - Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Stiles. Dis-moi ! Exige-t-il en massant presque sans douceur la prostate de l’humain.

               - Toi ! Toi, toi, toi, ahane-t-il. Derek, s’il te plaît, prend moi.

Le Bêta enduit son sexe humide de gel douche et retire lentement ses doigts. Stiles n’a pas le temps de protester de la perte que déjà, le gland du loup se presse contre lui, avant de passer la barrière qui protège l’entrée de son corps.

La progression de Derek est lente, très lente. C’est presque de la torture à ce rythme-là.

               - Derek ! S’exclame Stiles en tentant de se reculer pour s’empaler de lui-même sur le membre.

Mais la poigne du loup sur ses hanches est trop forte pour qu’il puisse faire autre chose que prendre ce que son amant veut bien lui donner.

               - Plus vite !

               - Si je vais plus vite, grogne Derek en serrant les dents, je vais jouir et ce sera fini avant même de commencer.

               - On recommencera ! Proteste Stiles. Derek, s’il te plait.

Pendant une seconde, le loup est tenté. Plus que tenté même. Mais non, il ne le fera pas. Déjà que c’est la première fois de Stiles et qu’il le prend dans une douche, avec du savon liquide en guise de lubrifiant, au lieu d’un lit douillet, il ne va pas foirer encore plus ce moment.

Ça le fait s’arrêter un instant. Est-ce que… ? Il faut qu’il en est le cœur net.

               - Stiles, tu préfèrerais pas que…

Il ne peut pas aller plus loin, Stiles lui coupe la parole d’une voix furieuse.

               - Je te jure que si tu ne me baises pas, là maintenant tout de suite, je sors mon PAP et je me finis tout seul !

               - PAP ?

Paysage Audiovisuel P-quelque chose ? Ce qui, admettez-le, ne veut absolument rien dire dans le contexte.

               - Pote à Piles ! Mon gode, si tu préfères ! Eclaircit l’humain.

Le choc de savoir que Stiles possède un tel objet et s’en sert, fait bégayer les hanches du loup qui s’enfonce quasiment d’un coup jusqu’à la garde, entre les reins accueillants de son amant. Amant qui pousse un hurlement fait pour moitié de soulagement -Genre, ENFIN !- et de douleur, parce que malgré la préparation, ce n’est jamais simple de se faire prendre de cette façon, surtout dans cette position.

Derek renifle pour vérifier à l’odeur que Stiles va bien, mais tout est couvert par l’odeur entêtante de l’orange et du bois de Santal.

               - Stiles, ça va ? Se résout-il à demander à voix haute.

               - Oh putain, mais c’est pas vrai, s’énerve l’humain en tapant plusieurs fois le mur carrelé de son poing fermé. Je te jure Derek, bouge ton cul ! Tu me connais non ? Tu sais que je le dis quand y quelque chose qui ne va pas, non ? Merde, la ville entière sait quand quelque chose ne va pas ! Alors PREND MOI PUTAIN DE MERDE !!!

C’est vrai ça, se dit Derek. Stiles n’est jamais le dernier pour dire quand quelque chose ne va pas, encore plus si c’est quelque chose de douloureux. Une écharde et on a l’impression qu’un tronc entier est entré dans son doigt. Par contre, mettez-le face à une meute d’Alphas et l’humain sifflote. Y a pas à dire, son mec est bizarre, mais il ne le changerait pour rien au monde.

Il commence lentement à se mouvoir, d’avant en arrière et inversement. D’abord lentement, puis au son des gémissements de Stiles et de ses supplications, de plus en plus vite et fort, jusqu’à le besogner presque férocement. Et si les cris et autres geignements de l’humain sont une indication, il aime ça.

Derek change légèrement ses hanches de position et…

Stiles hurle. Mais de vrais hurlements. On pourrait croire qu’on l’assassine, si ce n’est que le plaisir est clairement audible dans ses cris. Derek sourit, plus que satisfait et continu ses poussées. Haletant, il annonce :

               - Tu savais que la période de récupération est inexistante chez les loups-garous ? Je peux continuer comme ça pendant des heures…

Si la manière dont se recule soudain Stiles pour s’empaler plus profondément sur le membre qui le perfore et sa voix qui commence à se casser sous ses cris sont une indication, il est plus qu’heureux d’apprendre cette information.

Rien ne les arrête. Pas même quand le gel douche mousse trop et qu’il est difficile de dire ce qui est le résultat de la friction gel douche/eau et les fluides corporels.

OoOoO

Scott skie depuis des heures avec la meute. Il s’amuse, pas de souci. Seulement, au fond de son esprit, il ne peut s’empêcher de pense à Stiles et il s’inquiète.

Certes Derek est plus sympa avec le bavard depuis quelques temps, mais l’Alpha est assez lucide sur son meilleur ami pour savoir que parfois, il porte sur les nerfs des gens. Et l’ex-Alpha n’est pas connu pour sa patience, justement. Qui sait ce qu’il fait à son frère/meilleur ami.

               - Scott, je suis sûre que tout va bien pour Stiles et Derek, assure Kira.

Scott sourit à sa petite amie. La jeune fille est toujours si sensible à son bien-être. Leur relation est très différente de celle qu’il avait avec Allison et c’est pour le mieux. Rien dans la Kitsune ne lui rappelle la chasseuse et il peut ainsi pleinement profiter de leur relation.

Pourtant, malgré les paroles rassurantes de la jeune fille, il doit bien avouer qu’il a envie d’aller au chalet principal pour vérifier que son meilleur ami va bien.

Néanmoins, il lui faut attendre que les autres les rejoignent pour aller manger pour pouvoir y aller. Ils décident de tous aller manger avec Derek et Stiles, au restaurant qui se trouve à l’étage du chalet. Sauf que quand ils arrivent, il n’y a aucune trace des deux membres manquants de la meute. C’est Lydia qui va parler à la jeune serveuse qui essuie tranquillement le comptoir du bar où le loup de naissance et l’humain étaient censés se trouver. Quand elle revient, sa mine est sombre, n’annonçant rien de bon.

               - Apparemment, Grand, Sombre et Grognon a sorti Bavard et Trop Mignon par le col de son pull et l’a jeté dans la neige, explique-t-elle. Dix minutes plus tard, GSG a revenu en catastrophe et a récupéré toutes leurs affaires. Elle ne les a pas revus depuis.

               - Grand, Sombre et Grognon ? Bavard et Trop Mignon ? Demande Scott, extrêmement perdu. GSG ?

               - Grand, sombre et grognon, c’est Derek, Scott, lui explique avec exaspération la Banshee. Bavard et Trop Mignon, c’est Stiles. Et GSG, c’est l’abréviation de…

               - De Grand, Sombre et Grognon, j’ai compris, coupe l’Alpha. C’était il y a combien de temps ?

               - Environ 3h.

Merde, ça veut dire que Derek n’a même pas tenu 10 minutes avant d’essayer de noyer Stiles dans la neige. L’Alpha le savait, il n’aurait pas dû laisser son meilleur ami avec Derek. C’était une catastrophe en attente d’arriver et il aurait dû le voir tout de suite.

               - Ils sont peut-être rentrés à notre chalet, propose Kira.

               - Tu as raison, lui sourit son petit-ami. Allons voir.

Lydia soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement, cet amour dégoulinant qu’ils répandent partout où ils vont lui donne envie de vomir. Est-ce que c’était à ce point avec Allison ? Elle espère que non, mais revoit son jugement sur Stiles. Il est le plus loyal des amis pour avoir supporté ça aussi longtemps sans frapper le jeune McCall. Elle les suit en se demandant ce qui a bien pu se passer entre Derek et Stiles.

La réponse leur parvient dès qu’ils entrent dans le chalet. Bravo à Scott pour ses sens de loups-garous qui ne lui servent absolument à rien, puisqu’il n’a pas entendu les hurlements de jouissance de son meilleur ami avant d’entrer dans le chalet. Même si la voix de Stiles semble bien trop rauque et brisée pour être normale. Ce qui veut dire que ça dure probablement depuis des heures.

Lydia plisse le nez. Une forte odeur d’orange et de bois de santal semble avoir envahie tout le chalet et elle aimerait bien comprendre pourquoi. C’est quand elle entre dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d’eau qu’elle le découvre. Une large flaque de mousse odorante se trouve sur l’un des comptoirs et au sol, un flacon de gel douche vide. Curieuse, elle le ramasse avec le bout de son index et de son pouce pour toucher le moins possible la surface poisseuse. Elle examine le flacon. Noir, en plastique, une étiquette annonce fièrement : « USHUAI, gel douche, senteur Orange et Bois de Santal »

Ça, c’est l’explication de l’odeur. Maintenant quant à savoir ce que ça fait dans la cuisine... Elle pense qu’elle en connaitra la réponse plus tard, quand elle aura coincé Stiles et lui aura soutirer tous les détails de sa journée torride avec Grand, Sombre et Grognon. Même si elle pense savoir à quoi a servi le gel.

Scott lui, est figé dans l’entrée du salon, les yeux fixés sur le couloir menant aux chambres. La porte de la salle de bains est ouverte, laissant entrevoir un capharnaüm digne de… D’il ne sait pas quoi, mais si sa mère était là, elle hurlerait. Mais ce n’est pas ce qui le perturbe le plus.

Il y a pire. Il a les bruits. Le claquement de quelque chose en bois contre un mur qui produit un « boum boum boum » rythmé. Le grincement d’un sommier en métal qui suit le même tempo. Et des cris et des grognements qui expriment un plaisir plus qu’intense. Et pourtant, ce n’est pas le pire. Le pire du pire, c’est la voix de Derek qui laisse échapper un flot continu de mots qui font chauffer les joues et les oreilles du jeune loup. Certaines des paroles prononcées sont même des choses qu’il ne pensait pas possibles ou réalisables et pourtant… Pourtant, d’après la façon dont en parle le loup de naissance, ils ont fait ces choses impossibles et irréalisables et comptent bien remettre ça.

Il faut qu’il sorte d’ici tout de suite !!

Kira pour sa part, ne sait plus où se mettre. Elle rougit furieusement et essaie de bloquer un maximum des sons qui filtrent par la porte entrouverte de la chambre dans laquelle se trouve les deux amants. Elle n’a pas l’ouïe de Scott, mais ce qu’elle entend lui suffit amplement.

               - On part, annonce fermement Scott, quoique d’une voix légèrement tremblante.

Il y a des choses qu’on ne doit jamais savoir sur ceux qu’on aime.

               - Pourquoi ? Demande Lydia en revenant dans la pièce principale. Ils ne font pas tant de bruit que ça.

               - Ça, c’est parce que tu n’es pas un loup-garou, grince l’Alpha.

               - Ah oui, j’oubliais, commente-t-elle simplement.

Scott fronce soudain les sourcils.

               - Pourquoi ta main sent comme mon gel douche ? Questionne-t-il avec une perplexité totalement légitime.

Après tout, il est normal qu’il se pose la question non ? Elle est allée dans la cuisine, pas dans la salle de bains.

               - Ah, il était à toi ? Sourit-elle. J’ai deux nouvelles. Tu veux laquelle en premier ? La bonne ou la mauvaise ?

Heu…

               - Heu…

               - D’accord, se moque-t-elle. La bonne nouvelle, c’est que tu n’as plus de gel douche. La mauvaise, c’est que tu n’as plus de gel douche, parce qu’ils s’en sont servis de lubrifiant.

Scott ouvre la bouche aussi grande qu’un four et une espèce de gargouillis lui échappe. C’était probablement censé être des mots clairs et intelligibles, mais l’effet est plutôt raté. La rousse ricane. Ce qui semble agacé le loup.

               - Tu t’es endormie sur l’épaule de Stiles et tu lui as bavé dessus le Samedi 17 Octobre, il y a deux ans ! Hurle-t-il.

Vengeance !!!!

Puis il fuit sous le courroux de la Banshee et un regain des activités de son Bêta avec son meilleur ami.

**Author's Note:**

> JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN!!!!!!!


End file.
